The Other Love Story
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Tommy goes to see his boyfriend, Monte, after the school play and finds him cheating. When he meets Adam Lambert, the drama teacher's assistant, can he be happy again? Adommy, Adam LambertXTommy Joe Ratliff, implied sex, bad language... Read and Review!


**Lexi: Okay, so originally this was a story with two of my OC's... however I turned it into an Adommy fic and everyone on DeviantArt loved it(: So, if you've read it, it was on Fictionpress. I don't think it's too terribly bad, could be worse!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, or Monte Pittman (they own themselves!) And I'm in no way suggesting they are gay, just Adam ;)**

**Warning: This contains slash, boyxboy loving. If you don't like it, take your comments somewhere else, cause I don't give a fuck(:**

Tommy held tight to the items stuffed in his arms. He was both nervous and excited about seeing Monte. His boyfriend was the lead in the school play, Romeo and Juliet. So, what better way to congratulate him on their first show than screwing around a bit before the after-party.

And that's exactly what Tommy planned on doing. Until he opened the door, that is. He hadn't really thought to knock. Afterall, this was Monte's personal dressing room and he had seen his body before, naked glory and all. So skipping straight to the surprise couldn't hurt, right? Wrong.

He almost had a heart attack at the unexpected sight that was hidden just inside the room. It was Monte and Brittany, who played Juliet. Only, Monte was on Brittany... and neither one seemed to be wearing any clothing. Tommy accidentally let out a pretty loud gasp when he realized what had been going on. Romeo and Juliet were back from the dead, and going at it.

Monte heard the sound before his stupid blonde. Tommy could practically hear the wheels turning in his head, trying to think of an acceptable excuse.

"T-tommy I-i ummm... we were just changing out of our costumes and w-we fell onto the couch a-and... I swear it's not what it looks like, hun!" he barely managed to get out.

Tommy just stood there, not moving. He feared that if he said anything, it would only make the situation real. And making it real would mean he had to solve it. One thing Tommy didn't do well was handle problems. He honestly would rather just pretend it was all okay and move on with his life.

But he knew it wasn't okay. This was not the first time Tommy had caught Monte with someone else. And it probably wouldn't be the last. If he continued to swallow down all of his excuses, that is.

"It's over, Monte. I'm done with this shit! You always have some petty reason for why you cheat on me! I'm not playing this game anymore you two-timing man whore!" Tommy slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. He went all the way back to the theater where he sat on a seat in the front row with his knees tucked up and his head down.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he had just done. Monte used to be faithful, he used to love Tommy and tell him that he was the only one for him. That was until he discovered how desperate Tommy was to feel loved. He knew that he would let him get away with being with other people. And so he did.

It had only been about 5 minutes before he heard loud footsteps coming from behind stage and saw Monte running out in only his pants on.

Monte saw him right away and immediately sprinted over to him. Tommy pretend not to see him, he really didn't want to talk to him.

"Babe, please tell me that was just your short temper. You know you still love me, and you're the only one for me," Monte attempted to wrap his arms around him.

Tommy felt this and quickly shrugged out of his ex's grip. "I never said I didn't love you still. But I know that being with you is only hurting me. I'm sorry Monte, I can't take this anymore," he whispered back softly.

"Fine, but if you try to come back to me, I won't accept an apology," Monte said angrily before slapping Tommy across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Monte stomped loudly from the room, leaving malice in every step behind him. Tommy stayed on his side, cheek flat against the cold ground. He waited until his ex was gone to let his tears fall. There was no way he could make it without Monte taking care of him, he knew that. He was the only reason people didn't pick on him anymore.

Tommy was like that for at least 20 minutes before he heard another sound. There were more footfalls, starting slow and then picking up before stopping next to him. Tommy was aware that somebody was watching him for a minute before they kneeled next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" a concerned voice asked calmly.

Tommy held his tongue, he didn't really want to talk to some stranger about his recent break-up.

"At least talk to me. I can tell that you're awake, I've fake slept enough times my self to know what it looks like," the person said.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to anyone," Tommy replied, opening his eyes to see a black haired, tall, boy looking about his age.

"Fair enough, but you at least have to get off the floor. Nobody's cleaned it in a few days, and God only knows where these people's feet have been," he smiled.

Tommy pulled himself up into a sitting position slowly, "It's not like it matters. I've already been stepped on today," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Having a bad day are we?" the boy asked.

"You could say that," Tommy replied quietly.

"I just realized that I don't know your name. Mine's Adam Lambert, but my friends call me Adam. Or at least, they would, if I had any," Adam smirked.

Tommy let a small smile out, "I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff. But Tommy is fine."

"So Tommy, would you care to come to the after-party with me. I just have to finish cleaning up some of the stage props and then I'm done here," he invited.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. As long as I don't have to talk to Romeo," Tommy said quietly the last part.

"Okay, be right back," Adam got up and went back stage.

He came back about 10 minutes later, looking a bit frazzled with a jacket and bag thrown over his shoulder.

"All done," Adam smiled, "The place it's being held isn't that far from here. Are you okay with riding on a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, sure," Tommy answered, looking at his feet shyly.

Adam gently grabbed his chin to make him look at him, "You really need to speak up, Tommy. You're prettier when you aren't looking at the ground," this made Tommy blush.

"Here," Adam offered Tommy his hand, which he took, and led him outside to his motorcycle. The two got on and a few minutes later they arrived at the place that was being rented out.

They got off the bike and made their way through the door. Right away, Tommy recognized all of the different parts in Romeo and Juliet, including the leads.

Adam and Tommy sat next to each other at one of the smallest tables in a secluded corner and ordered drinks. "So how old are you, Tommy?" Adam asked after a moment.

"Oh, I'm 18, you?"

"21, I'm just a student helper for the drama teacher. I don't actually go to the school," he smirked at Tommy's shocked face.

"Y-you don't look that old."

"Yeah, I know. So why were you so bummed when I found you earlier?" Adam asked, looking truly concerned.

"My boyfriend and I had a rough break-up. I found him with some chick after the play," he said, not even caring about the fact that he was outright telling his sexual preferences.

"Oh, harsh man. So was he in Romeo and Juliet or just watching with you?" Adam questioned.

"It was Romeo himself. Him and Juliet were in his dressing room 'getting out of their costumes'," Tommy explained, even making the little air quotes with his fingers.

"You were dating Monte?" he looked absolutely shocked.

"Y-yes, why?" Tommy was surprised by his reaction.

"Damn kid, that guy is a total asshole. Why would you ever date him? Monte is about the worst player in your school. He hit on just about every girl during practices," Adam said.

"He's always flirted with everyone else. I got used to it after a while..." Tommy expressed.

"You're way too good for him, Tommy Joe. Don't settle for someone like him again," he advised.

Tommy nodded, "But it's not like anyone will ever like me again. I got lucky with Monte, nobody else would ever date someone as unpopular as me."

Adam looked like he wanted to say something, like he didn't think what Tommy said was true. But he chose to hold his tongue.

Tommy only noticed in passing that Adam seemed to be looking around them. Without a moments notice, the older boy leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He was only shocked for a second before returning the gesture.

When they split, Adam hesitantly wrapped his arm around Tommy, claiming him as his own

"I'm guessing that means you aren't straight?" Tommy asked with a small laugh.

Adam smiled and kissed his forehead, "Nope, queer as a three dollar bill."

Right at that moment, Monte chose to come over and see Tommy.

"So you already found a new faggot to use you?" Monte questioned with a cruel howl of laughter.

"If you don't leave now, Monte, I will personally beat the shit out of you," Adam growled out.

Monte looked truly scared at that moment, "Whatever," he mumbled before going back to his sluts.

"T-thanks, Adam," Tommy managed to get out before tearing up. Nobody had ever stood up for him.

"No problem, Tommy," he stood up, ushering his new boyfriend out with him.

Adam drove him home on his motorcycle, making sure to kiss him goodnight and program his number into Tommy's cellphone. They exchanged 'goodnights' and went their separate way.

What Adam would never know is that if Tommy hadn't met him, he had been planning to take his own life when he got home.

* * *

**Lexi: Reviews and favorites are appreciated as always! Feedback is always nice. And some were suggesting I turn this into a series, any thoughts?**

** Love you all,**

** XOXO**

** Lexi**


End file.
